Kasteel Zweinstein
Het Kasteel van Zweinstein is een groot, 7 verdiepingen hoog gebouw ondersteund door magie, met 142 trappen door zijn vele torens en torentjes en hele diepe kerkers. Het Kasteel is gebouwd in de vroege middeleeuwen (c. 993) door een tovenaars architect en de vier grootste tovenaars uit die tijd: Goderic Griffoendor, Helga Huffelpuf, Rowena Ravenklauw en Zalazar Zwadderich. Het kasteel huisvest Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, dat wordt gezien als de beste toverschool ter wereld. Zweinstein is gebouwd in een vallei — de omringende bergen zijn een groot deel van het landschap — met een groot meer (ook wel het Zwarte Meer genoemd) aan de zuidkant van het hoofdgebouw. De grote eikenhouten deuren leiden naar de hal richting het westen, en sluit aan op de glooiende gazons. Het grote Verboden Bos‎ breidt zich uit langs de westkant van het kasteel. Er zijn ook kassen en groente tuinen op het schoolterrein. Zweinstein is gelegen in de Schotse Hooglanden, bij de enige volledig magische nederzetting in Groot-Brittannië: Zweinsveld. Het was de plaats waar de finale van de tweede tovenaarsoorlog zich afspeelde, De Slag om Zweinstein, wat resulteerde in de dood van verscheidene heksen en tovenaars die onderdeel vormden van de verdediging van het kasteel, waaronder Remus Lupos, Nymphadora Tops, Fred Wemel, Kasper Krauwel, Belinda Broom en Severus Sneep. Het kasteel was zwaar beschadigd tijdens de slag, maar uiteindelijk wonnen de Orde van de Feniks en de Strijders van Perkamentus toen Harry Potter zijn aartsvijand Heer Voldemort versloeg, in de Grote Zaal. Door de eeuwenlange aanwezigheid van magie heeft het kasteel een soort eigen bewustzijn ontwikkeld, zoals in 1996 toen de doorgang naar de vertrekken van het schoolhoofd zich verzegeld had tegen Dorothea Omber. En de mate veranderlijkheid en het aantal valse deuren. Magie Het Kasteel wordt ondersteund door Magie (het kan niet vervaardigd of geconstrueerd worden op andere manieren), een goed voorbeeld is de bewegende trappen, een toevoeging aangebracht door één van de vier oprichters van Zweinstein, Rowena Ravenklauw. Zweinstein wordt ook beschermd door talloze oeroude spreuken, zoals de Anti-Verdwijnselspreuk; Deze kan echter omzeild worden door het Schoolhoofd (Perkamentus' Feniks, Felix) wanneer dat nodig is. Het is ook onleesbaar zodat het voor Dreuzels onmogelijk is om de school te kunnen zien. Zij zien namelijk alleen een ruïne met een aantal waarschuwingsborden. De magie rond de school is niet alleen sterk genoeg om er voor te zorgen dat de Taboe tijdens de tweede tovenaarsoorlog jegens het uitspreken van Voldemort's naam niet geldt, maar ook dat het de meest getalenteerde duistere tovenaars buiten kan sluiten. Rubeus Hagrid beweerde dat Zweinstein de veiligste plek is die er is, zelfs veiliger dan Goudgrijp de Tovenaarsbank, dat is ook de reden dat de Steen der Wijzen naar het kasteel werd gebracht ter bescherming. Nadat het ministerie eindelijk toegaf dat Heer Voldemort was teruggekeerd in 1996, werd de beveiliging rond het kasteel verder versterkt., veel van deze maatregelen werden genomen door Albus Perkamentus hemzelf, zoals het stalen hek beheksen zodat het alleen opengemaakt kan worden door leraren, muren zo behekst zodat er niet overheen geklommen kan worden en je er niet overheen kan vliegen met een bezem. Alle geheime gangen in- en uit het kasteel die voorheen onbekend waren kregen meer bewaking, Onder andere door het stationeren van Schouwers en leden van de Orde van de Feniks aan de uitgangen. En met de conciërge Argus Vilder die alles wat er met studenten Zweinstein in of uitgaat controleerde. Echter weet Draco Malfidus toch met een Verdwijnkast in de Kamer van Hoge Nood een verbinding te leggen met een Verdwijnkast in Odius en Oorlof, zodat hij de beveiliging kon omzeilen en zo wist hij toch een paar Dooddoeners het kasteel binnen te krijgen. Dit was een grote schok voor de rest van de tovergemeenschap, toen ze realiseerde dat nu zelfs Zweinstein, het meest krachtige en respectabele magische bolwerk in de hele tovenaarswereld niet veilig meer was. Als resultaat van alle magie die er in de lucht hangt, slaat alle technologie die er niet voor gemaakt is op tilt. Dit verklaard ook waarom ze nog steeds kandelaren gebruiken. Mechanische dingen blijken wel te werken zoals Kasper Krauwel's (traditionele, Dreuzel) camera, die bleef werken totdat hij vernietigd werd door de Basilisk's ogen. (Kasper zei dat hij de foto's kon ontwikkelen in een bepaalde toverdrank zodat ze konden bewegen. Eén foto laat Harry zien terwijl hij aan Gladianus Smalhart probeert te ontsnappen.) Beneden de Begane grond De Geheime Kamer Hoofdartikel: Geheime Kamer De Geheime Kamer was naar verluidt gebouwd ver onder de kerkers van Zweinstein tijdens de middeleeuwen door Zalazar Zwadderich die het niet eens was met het standpunt van de rest van de stichters over bloedzuiverheid. De Geheime Kamer was de woonplaats van een eeuwenoude Basilisk, Die bedoeld was voor het zuiveren van de school van Dreuzeltelg studenten. De ingang bevind zich in het toilet van Jammerende Jenny op de tweede verdieping. Om toegang te krijgen tot de kamer moet de gene "open" zeggen in Sisselspraak en een wastafel opent een doorgang naar een glijbaan, deze heeft veel aftakkingen naar andere rioolpijpen. Helemaal beneden kom je eerst in een kleine stenen kamer, waar een gang vandaan naar de ingang van de Geheime Kamer leidt. Kerkers Hoofdartikel: Kerkers De kerkers van Zweinstein bevinden zich ondere de school, en het is er kouder dan in de rest van het kasteel. Kerker bezemkast Deze bezemkast is een kleine kamer van de Hoofd-Kerkergang, net voor de Kerkerhal. Deze kamer is waar Rubeus Hagrid Aragog verstopte in 1943 en uiteindelijk op 13 juni vals werd beschuldigd door Marten Vilijn voor het loslaten van Zwadderich's monster. De Sterfdag feest Kerker Dit is een van de ruimere kerkers van het kasteel. De kamer is bereikbaar via de kerkertrap. Op 31 oktober 1992 werd hier het 500ste Sterfdag feestje van Heer Hendrik van Malkontent tot Maling gehouden. Toverdrankenlokaal Hoofdartikel: Toverdranken Het Toverdrankenlokaal is waar de toverdranklessen worden gegeven. Het lokaal was vroeger rechthoekig en erg groot van vorm, met grote ramen en tafels. Vanaf 1995-1996 was de kamer ovaalvormig en relatief kleiner met kleine werktafels. In 1996 werd het lokaal uitgebreid in de vorm van een kruis zodat er ruimte was voor meer tafels. De Toverdrankkelder Er is een opslagkelder onder het toverdranklokaal op Zweinstein. Het is bereikbaar via een luik en het wordt gebruikt om toverdrankingrediënten en flesjes op te bergen. Severus Sneep's kantoor Hoofdartikel: Severus Sneep's kantoor Dit kantoor werd gebruikt door Severus Sneep tijdens zijn tijd als leraar Toverdranken op Zweinstein. Het is een somber en slecht verlicht vertrek, en het bevindt zich in de kerkers van de school. Er zijn donkere muren die volhangen met planken die vol staan met glazen potten gevuld met slijmerige, weerzinwekkende dingen, zoals stukjes van dieren en planten, ronddrijvend in verschillend gekleurde toverdranken. Het kantoor had een open haard in de hoek, er was een opbergkast waarin Sneep zijn privé voorraad toverdrankingrediënten bewaarde. Het kantoor is verzegeld met een spreuk die alleen verbroken kan worden door tovenaars. Leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich Hoofdartikel: De Leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich De leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich bevind zich achter een muur in de kerkers. Om de kamer te betreden heb je een wachtwoord nodig. De leerlingenkamer is een vertrek met een laag plafond, en met groene lampen en stoelen. Deze kerker bevind zich gedeeltelijk onder het Zwarte Meer. Vanuit deze kamer kun je naar de slaapzalen. Steen der Wijzen kamers Hoofdartikel: Ondergrondse Kamers Dit was een serie van kamers onder Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus die diende als bescherming voor de Steen der Wijzen tijdens het schooljaar van 1991-1992. Er waren zeven kamers in totaal die verschillende obstakels bevatte om te verhinderen dat de steen gestolen werd. # Pluisje (Gestationeerd op de gang van de derde verdieping, hij bewaakte een valluik dat toegang gaf naar de volgende kamers) # Kamer met Duivelsstrik # Kamer met Gevleugelde Sleutels # Kamer met Schaakbord # Kamer met Trol # Kamer met Toverdranken # Kamer met Steen der Wijzen Het Souterrain Leerlingenkamer van Huffelpuf Hoofdartikel: Huffelpuf Leerlingenkamer Dit souterrain doet dienst als de Leerlingenkamer voor de studenten van Huffelpuf op Zweinstein. De ingang bevindt zich achter een stapel tonnen. Het kan betreden worden door met een bepaald ritme op de tonnen te tikken. Het bevindt zich vlakbij de keukens. De kelder is gedecoreerd met gele wandtapijten en het is gevuld met comfortabele stoelen. ondergrondse tunnels leiden naar de slaapzalen. Alle deuren hebben de vorm van tonnendeksels. Dit is de enige leerlingenkamer die Harry niet bezoekt tijdens zijn tijd op Zweinstein. Keukens Hoofdartikel: Keukens De keukens van Zweinstein bevinden zich direct onder de Grote Zaal, via dezelfde trap als naar de Huffelpuf Leerlingenkamer. Het bevat grote lange tafels die identiek zijn aan de tafels één verdieping hoger in de Grote Zaal. Het voedsel moet gewoon simpel op de tafels worden geplaatst waarna het automatisch naar hun tegenhangers boven wordt gestuurd. De keukens worden bemand door zo'n 100 huiselven waaronder Dobby, Winky en Knijster (Nadat Harry hem geërfd had, en het hem bevolen had in 1996). Om toegang te krijgen naar de keukens moet je op het schilderij van een fruitschaal de peer kietelen totdat er een deurknop verschijnt. Boothuis Hoofdartikel: Boothuis Het Boothuis is een een ondergrondse haven op Zweinstein waar de boten worden opgeborgen, na de traditionele tocht van de nieuwe eerstejaars over het meer elke 1e van september. Er zijn drie uitwegen vanaf dit gebouw: het pad naar de geplaveide binnenplaats, de trap naar de binnenplaats voor de Grote Zaal en naar het Zwarte Meer. Dit is ook de plek waar de eerstejaars studenten op Zweinstein arriveren samen met de Sleutelbewaarder. Begane Grond Aankomsthal Hoofdartikel: Aankomsthal De Aankomsthal bevindt zich op de begane grond van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, met een grote marmeren trap tegenover de eiken voordeuren. Een grote dubbele deur leidt naar de Grote Zaal De kelder, de keukens, de kerkers en het trappenhuis zijn te bereiken vanuit deze hal. Er is ook een kamertje aan de hal waar Professor Anderling de eerstejaars aanspreekt voordat de sorteerceremonie aan het begin van ieder schooljaar begint. Chamber of Reception (Vertaling is niet bekend) (Alleen in film 1 t/m 3) De Chamber of Reception is een klein gebouw voor de Aankomsthal waar Professor Minerva Anderling de eerstejaars laat wachten voor het begin van de sorteerceremonie en het welkomst feestmaal. Viaduct Binnenplaats Hoofdartikel: Binnenplaats (Alleen in film 4 t/m 7.2) De Viaduct Binnenplaats bevindt zich voor de Aankomsthal. De meeste leerlingen waren hier toeschouwer van het vertrek van Fred en George in 1996, Deze binnenplaats verving de Chamber of Reception vanaf 1994. Een deel van de Slag om Zweinstein is hier uitgevochten op 2 mei 1998, hierdoor werd de binnenplaats zwaar beschadigd samen met de rest van het kasteel. Hoogstwaarschijnlijk is de binnenplaats na de slag hersteld. De Grote Zaal Hoofdartikel: ''Grote Zaal'' De Grote Zaal op Zweinstein is de centrale verzamelplek van de school. De studenten nuttigen hier hun maaltijden, ontvangen hun post hier, en hier worden bepaalde festiviteiten georganiseerd. De Grote Zaal is een lange zaal die groot genoeg is voor alle leerlingen van de school, het personeel en de gasten. Het heeft hoge muren, en het plafond is behekst zodat het op de buitenlucht lijkt. Dit was ook de plek waar Harry Potter de Heer van het Duister versloeg. Omdat de Zegevlier weigerde om zijn ware eigenaar te doden. En omdat Voldemort toen weer sterfelijk was, en de vloek naar hem terugkaatste, werd Marten Asmodom Vilijn voor altijd verslagen. Lerarenkamer Hoofdartikel: ''Lerarenkamer'' Een langen met panelen behangen kamer met niet bijpassende donkere houten stoelen. Er is een kast die ooit het thuis was van een Boeman. De ingang word bewaakt door twee pratende waterspuwers. Vilders kantoor Hoofdartikel: Vilders kantoor Dit is de kamer waar Argus Vilder woonde op Zweinstein. Het is verbonden met de Aankomsthal, op de begane grond. Het is een kleine, simpele en raamloze kamer met één enkele olielamp aan het plafond. Het ruikt er een beetje naar gebakken vis. Binnenplaats Gedaanteveranderingen Dit is één van de binnenplaatsen van het kasteel. Deze binnenplaats heeft gras in het op gedeelte, waar in de loop der eeuwen een grote boom is gaan groeien. Er staat in het midden ook nog een stalen ijzeren bolvormig kunstwerk. Transfiguratievleugel Deze vleugel van het kasteel bevinden zich alle lokalen die gewijd zijn aan Gedaanteveranderingen. De Transfiguratievleugel bevindt zich waarschijnlijk rondom de bijbehorende binnenplaats (die hierboven beschreven wordt). Gedaanteveranderingen lokaal Hoofdartikel: Transfiguratie Dit lokaal is waar het vak Transfiguratie wordt gegeven. Dit lokaal bevindt zich in de Transfiguratievleugel op de begane grond. Dit lokaal is groot, en heeft hoge ramen aan beide kanten, heeft vier rijen van drie schoolbanken, en er is dan nog genoeg ruimte over voor verscheidene kooien met dieren en boekenkasten, twee schoolborden, en een bureau. Lokaal 11 Hoofdartikel: Lokaal 11 Lokaal 11 is op de begane grond van Zweinstein. Het werd gebruikt door de Centaur Firenze, toen hij lesgaf in Waarzeggerij . Albus Perkamentus veranderde de kamer zodat het op het Verboden Bos (Firenze's thuis) leek. Ingang van de Loopbrug Een grote kamer die de loopbrug doodmiddel van een trap met de tapijtgang op de 1e verdieping verbindt. Er is ook ook een trap die naar de kerkers leidt. De Geplaveide Binnenplaats Deze binnenplaats is een ander buitengebied van Kasteel Zweinstein. Het is verbonden met het boothuis en de Loopbrug. De Loopbrug (Viaduct) Deze loopbrug is een stenen constructie, en loopt beneden helemaal tot aan het meer. Het is verbonden met de Aankomst binnenplaats en de ingang van de Loopbrug. Andere plekken op de begane grond * Zandlopers * Kamer achter de Oppertafel * Tijdelijk Verweer Tegen De Zwarte Kunsten lokaal Het Trappenhuis Het Trappenhuis is een hele groter kamer die naar alle verdiepingen in het kasteel leidt, inclusief de kerkers. De muren van de toren worden bedekt door wel honderden portretten, sommigen van hen bewaken bepaalde afsnijroutes naar andere delen van het schoolgebouw. De meerdere bewegende trappen in het trappenhuis leiden van platform naar platform, van de kerkers tot de zevende verdieping. Eerste Verdieping Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten lokaal Hoofdartikel: Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten In dit klaslokaal wordt Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten gegeven. Er hangt een ijzeren kroonluchter en een drakenskelet aan het plafond. Aan één kant van het lokaal staat een oude diaprojector, die geactiveerd wordt met magie. Er staan verscheidene bureau's & tafels in dit vertrek, evenals een paar hele grote ramen. Dit lokaal had door de jaren heen verschillende versieringen, die gingen van Heel veel foto's en schilderijen van Gladianus Smalhart tot skeletten of gekrompen hoofden. Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst lokaal Hoofdartikel: Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst In dit klaslokaal wordt Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst gegeven op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Dit vak wordt gegeven door Cuthbert Kist, een geest over het algemeen wordt gezien door de studenten als de meest monotone en saaie leraar die er bestaat. Dreuzelkunde lokaal Hoofdartikel: Dreuzelkunde In dit klaslokaal wordt Dreuzelkunde gegeven op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. De Ziekenzaal Hoofdartikel: Ziekenzaal De ziekenzaal wordt gerund door Poppy Plijster. Leerlingen die kwaaltjes oplopen tijdens hun schooltijd worden naar de ziekenzaal gebstuurd of gebracht voor een behandeling. De ziekenzaal is goed uitgerust voor het verzorgen van een groot aantal magische en alledaagse verwondingen,van gebroken ledematen tot het terug laten groeien van verdwenen botten. Alleen in de meest ernstige gevallen worden studenten naar St. Holisto's Hospitaal voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes gestuurd voor verdere behandeling, zoals toen Katja Bell een vervloekte opalen ketting aanraakte in 1996. Zuster's vertrekken Hoofdartikel: Poppy Plijster Dit kantoor bestaat uit één grote kamer aangrenzend aan de ziekenzaal op Zweinstein bewoond door Poppy Plijster, de schoolverpleegster. Het bevat een boekenkast, een bureau, twee kasten, twee bedden voor patiënten, en een ander bed afgezonderd van de rest doormiddel van een gordijn. Kantoor van het Hoofd van Griffoendor Hoofdartikel: Minerva Anderlings kantoor Dit kantoor bevindt zich in een gang bereikbaar is via de marmeren trap in de aankomsthal van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Dit kantoor werd vele jaren gebruikt door Professor Minerva Anderling. Stenen brug De stenen brug is valk naast de hangbrug. Het verbindt de twee helften van de eerste verdieping met elkaar. De Tapijtgang This corridor located on the first floor of Hogwarts Castle. It connects the Viaduct Entrance to the main first floor. Its walls are covered in tapestries and, hung over the tapestries, portraits of wizards. Voorraadkamer Hoofdartikel: ''Severus Sneeps berging This storeroom is located in the Tapestry Corridor, this was where Severus Snape stored his private supply of potions and potion ingredients. It was one of two known potions' store rooms in the castle; this being his private store; the other being the student store cupboard. The students cupboard is located in the dungeons. Items stored in Snape's store room included Veritaserum and ingredients for Polyjuice Potion. Meisjes-WC ''Hoofdartikel: Meisjes-wc’s Located on the first floor, this was where a Mountain Troll attacked Hermione Granger on 31 October, 1991. Het toilet van Jammerende Jenny Hoofdartikel: WC op de eerste verdieping This girls' lavatory (also known as Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom) is situated on the first floor of Hogwarts Castle. It has been out of order ever since a student named Myrtle was killed there by Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk on the orders of Tom Riddle, the Heir of Slytherin. Myrtle has haunted the bathroom ever since, leading it to be a place most students do not want to enter. This bathroom holds the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. De kantelen rond de geplaveide binnenplaats There were battlements all around the top of The Quad at Hogwarts Castle. These battlements were used by the Hogwarts defence during the Battle of Hogwarts. They were heavily damaged during the course of the battle, with parts of the floor falling in, revealing the corridors below. Andere locaties op de eerste verdieping *Klaslokaal 1A *Klaslokaal 1C *Klaslokaal 1D *Klaslokaal 1E *Detention Chamber *Duelling Classroom I *Duelling Classroom II *First-floor corridor *Passage of the Fouls *Rear Hall Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wikiaen:Hogwarts Castle de:Schloss Hogwarts he:טירת הוגוורטס no:Galtvort borgen es:Castillo Hogwarts it:Castello di Hogwarts ru:Замок Хогвартс pl:Zamek Hogwartu Categorie:Locaties Categorie:Zweinstein Categorie:Zweinstein Locaties Categorie:Zweinstein Bibliotheek Categorie:Zweinstein Bibliotheek secties __INHOUD_DWINGEN__